Trusty Rusty
Trusty Rusty is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventh season. Plot When Rusty was crossing a wooden bridge, he hits a bump & his driver inspects that the bridge is in early stages of collapsing, so Rusty hurries off to warns the engines. He arrived at the depot where all the engines were getting their coal & warns them about the bridge, but Duncan is sceptical and says how would Rusty know & that he's only a diesel, as he puffs away, not waiting to be filled up with coal. Rusty tells Sir Topham Hatt about the bridge & he agrees to send engineers to check the bridge. The Engines had to travel a different route after Rusty's driver put up a sign that says "Line Closed". Meanwhile, Duncan was planning on getting more coal for the journey home, but the coal bunker was empty, so he asked Skarloey where he could go to the nearest bunker. Skarloey tells him that it's on the other side of the wooden bridge, but warns Duncan not to cross it, but Duncan ignores his warnings & his driver agrees to cross the bridge. Duncan arrives at the junction as his driver removes the Warning sign & they puffed towards the bridge. But Duncan ran out of coal & stopped on the bridge. Suddenly, the old bridge was starting to collapse, due to Duncan's weight. Rusty heard the news from Skarloey & raced off to rescue Duncan. Rusty pulls Duncan out of the bridge, just in time after the bridge finally collapsed. Sir Topham Hatt was cross at Duncan for being iresponsible. Duncan thanks Rusty for saving him & Sir Topham Hatt praises him as a Really Useful Engine. Characters * Skarloey * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Stepney (stock footage cameo) Locations * The Old Wooden Bridge * Sodor Castle * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Tea Room Station * Trestle Bridge * Stepney's Branch Line (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-second episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Stepney Gets Lost is used. * This episode marks the last of a few things: ** The last appearance of Stepney until the twelfth season episode Rosie's Funfair Special. ** The last episode to feature the Skarloey Railway until the ninth season episode Mighty Mac. This was also the last episode where Sir Topham Hatt appeared as controller of the Skarloey Railway since Mr. Percival would take over the role in that same episode. Goofs * Stepney has Skarloey's whistle sound. * When Duncan arrives at the coal bunker, Skarloey already looks shocked even before the former headed for the bridge. * When Rusty races to the rescue, the scene is mirrored because his number and nameplate are reversed. * When Rusty pulls Duncan clear of the bridge, it suddenly jerks downwards slightly as it begins to fall; this is due to a film cut. * Wires can be seen under Duncan when the narrator says "A beam snapped". The wires are also seen when he was about to fall. * The narrator says, "Rusty chuffed bravely onto the bridge", but Rusty is a diesel. * When Rusty moves closer to Duncan on the bridge studio equipment is seen sliding out behind the cliffs behind Rusty on the right hand side of the screen and again when the narrator says "soon they were coupled up". In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Engines to the Rescue (UK/AUS DVD) * The Complete Seventh Series US * Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures Gallery File:TrustyRustytitlecard.png|UK title card File:TrustyRustyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:StepneyGetsLost10.png|Stock footage File:TrustyRusty1.png File:TrustyRusty2.png File:TrustyRusty3.png File:TrustyRusty4.png File:TrustyRusty5.png File:TrustyRusty6.png File:TrustyRusty7.png File:TrustyRusty8.png File:TrustyRusty9.png|Rusty, Peter Sam and Duncan File:TrustyRusty10.png File:TrustyRusty11.png File:TrustyRusty12.png File:TrustyRusty13.png File:TrustyRusty14.png File:TrustyRusty15.png File:TrustyRusty16.png File:TrustyRusty17.png File:TrustyRusty18.png File:TrustyRusty19.png File:TrustyRusty20.png|Skarloey File:TrustyRusty21.png File:TrustyRusty22.png File:TrustyRusty23.png File:TrustyRusty24.png File:TrustyRusty25.png File:TrustyRusty26.png File:TrustyRusty27.png File:TrustyRusty28.png File:TrustyRusty29.png File:TrustyRusty30.png File:TrustyRusty31.png File:TrustyRusty32.png File:TrustyRusty33.png File:TrustyRusty34.png File:TrustyRusty35.png File:TrustyRusty36.png File:TrustyRusty37.png File:TrustyRusty38.png File:TrustyRusty39.png File:TrustyRusty40.png File:TrustyRusty41.png File:TrustyRusty42.png File:TrustyRusty43.png File:TrustyRusty44.png File:TrustyRusty46.png File:TrustyRusty47.png File:TrustyRusty48.png|Rusty File:TrustyRusty49.png File:TrustyRusty50.png File:TrustyRusty51.png|The old wooden bridge collapsed File:TrustyRusty52.png|Rusty, Duncan and Skarloey File:TrustyRusty53.png File:TrustyRusty54.png File:TrustyRusty55.png File:TrustyRusty56.png File:TrustyRusty57.png File:TrustyRusty12.jpg File:TrustyRusty58.jpg File:TrustyRusty59.jpg Episode File:Trusty Rusty - British Narration|UK Narration File:Trusty Rusty - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes